indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
London
London is the capital and largest city of the United Kingdom, the center of British culture, and one of the most influential cities in the world. London was and continues to be a major commercial, financial, economic and cultural center - one of the three main financial centers of the world (with New York City and Tokyo). The city was founded by the Romans on the Thames River in the southern part of the British isle. As the capital of England and the British Empire, it enjoyed a golden age during the heyday of the empire and the Industrial Revolution. Key points of interest in London in the time of Indiana Jones included the Palace of Westminster (Parliament and Big Ben), the British Museum, the West End theater district, and Kew Gardens. The Times is a major newspaper published in London. Adventures in London Indiana Jones visited London several times in his adventures. In 1916, he traveled to London with Remy Baudouin, and enlisted in the Belgian army there. While staying in the city, he fell in love with Vicky Prentiss, and Baudouin married Suzette Chambin."London, May 1916". Jones kept a photograph of himself and Baudouin in front of the Big Ben clock tower of Westminster Palace in his journal.The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones dates this photo as April 1916. In 1918, after the end of World War I, Jones and Baudouin returned to London, and Remy was reunited with his wife. The two war veterans soon departed from the city in search of the Peacock's Eye.Treasure of the Peacock's Eye From 1925, Jones lived and taught in the city when he met Deirdre Campbell at London University.Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants He decided to move on in 1927, after which he got involved in the search for Noah's Ark.Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge In 1930, Theresa Lawrence returned from an expedition to Uppsala with Baldur's Ring, which she took to the British Museum. Indiana Jones and Marcus Brody arrived in London to retrieve it, but learned that the real treasure from the Temple of Old Uppsala wasn't the ring, it was the scroll that Jones had found. Rene Belloq stole the scroll from Brody in their room. Lawrence and Jones teamed up to retrieve the scroll before Belloq could sell it to the Nazis in Marrakesh. After stopping Belloq's sale, Lawrence and Jones returned to London, but Lawrence had given the scroll to some mysterious Swedes. Brody and Jones hastily departed from London, after Jones took the ring.Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1 In 1931, Jones flew through from New York City to Barcelona via London while on the search for the stolen Wohat Statues.Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby In 1933, Jones came to London as part of his search for the Philosopher's Stone.Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone Locations within London *British Museum *Westminster Palace (Parliament and Big Ben) *London University * Claridge's Hotel Appearances * Love's Sweet Song * Treasure of the Peacock's Eye *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants'' *''Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge'' *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sword of Excalibur'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' Sources *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references External links * Category:Cities